epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/MBOHS Season 3 Episode 7: Samson vs Rapunzel
Ayo, originally this was supposed to be a massive 7 v 7 battle but I'm still waiting on a few guest verses. Anyway, here's the replacement that wasn't supposed to happen until Season 4. We got a battle of hair, God's unbeatable warrior whose massive strength and invincibility only stays with him if he doesn't cut his hair, facing the long haired legend herself, the damsel in distress Rapunzel. Ye, thanks to Flats for the cover <3 let's go. Beat Starts at 0:12 Lyrics Samson: Popping jaws and breaking laws, He-Manson’s ripping raw, Peeling words off of the page and bitch-slapping Joshua! Pampered in a hamper versus pimp plowing God’s fertile land Now yet another whore’s getting plowed by God’s fertile man! Man up! Look into my glare if you want a golden stare! I’ll set your lice on fire and send them running through your hair! You’re disgusting! This hair bunny should never attempt hunting, Because you’d drag half the forest with you if you ever started running! But I’ll let you go now! For I’m burning all the rapunzel plants down! Dropping resin ridden riddles harder than when you dropped the young crown! You had all the hair you could work with but chose a Hitler Youth mullet, And I’m spitting sweet beast bars like there’s honey in my stomach! Prince Charming: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair! Allow me to take this rap in honor of thy- screams as an avalanche of blonde hair comes down on him, Rapunzel sliding down Rapunzel: Shut up fuckboy, I can run him through like a comb, Pumping blood to his biceps, leaving nothing for his bone I was gifted at birth, all your powers are on loan The less ripped rip off of Heracles is getting Lion-Owned! Where do I begin? Revealing your weakness? I am amazed! She tried to kill you twice! Guess you like women putting you in chains! You’re out of style! Dress you with burns so you can match your wife! I’ll keep it brief with this basket case; Samsonite! Samson: It’s known I got blood on my bone; 1,000 Philistines! One cut and I’ll leave you more dying than your rhymes You relied on a teen for protection but now you carry his flower, A dumb blonde out of touch with society is stuck in Trump Tower! Rapunzel: All you do is flex your pecs and rip the clothes off intellectuals, God’s ashamed of every action you make, a closet homosexual! You popped two eyes out your head, I popped two kids out my vagina! I just column like I see them! Hey There Delilah! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE MYTHICAL, MYTHICAL, logo doubles, then crumbles and shatters RAP BATTLES OF HISTORICAL SHIT! ' ' Poll Who Won? Samson Rapunzel Scrapped Lines Samson: More annoying New Girl! You relied on a teen for protecting but he couldn't bring protection from pregnancy! Rapunzel: Rapunzel's rapping puns Hint for the Next Battle TBA Category:Blog posts